Avada kedavra et son corps tomba
by roxaie
Summary: Comme je peux me détester maintenant.... En sachant que je n'avais pas une grande estime de moi-même avant toute cette histoire de fou, maintenant c'est le comble. / Os - POV severus. Après le tome six.


**Avant toute chose** : J'ai écris ce Os La nuit du 24 decembre alors que ma famille fêtais en bas. J'étais trop épuisée pour jouer au poker comme ils faisaient et trop inspiré pour laisser tomber l'idée d'un severus détruit. En attendant que la correction de _le lion et la vipère_ se termine, je poste ce texte. Désoler pour l'attente de cette fic, je n'y peux rien pour les corrections puisque ces ma Beta qui les fait.

Bonne lecute =)

* * *

Avada kadevra ; son corps tomba.

_Severus ; juillet - 4 ; 22 .  
_

La chaleur du mois de juillet à beau être omniprésente, je ne la ressens pas. A-vrai-dire je ne ressens plus rien. Les bourrasques de vent ont beau êtres brûlantes, sèches, j'ai tout de même les os glacés, la peau frigorifiée, le corps stupéfié par toute cette froideur. J'ai dû même renouveler ma paire de gant en cuire. Ce n'est pas très fréquent, même pour un mangemort, de serrer la main à un glaçon en plein été. La seule parcelle de ma peau qui est accessible à autrui est mon visage blanchâtre sur lequel mes yeux cernés ressorte incroyablement. L'iris noire charbon de mon regard est le point de mire sur lequel chaque paire de yeux s'attardent. Mon teint cadavérique à même inquiété Lucius & Draco, l'image même de la blancheur hivernal. Mais pourtant, mon physique est la chose qui m'importe le moins maintenant. Pas que j'ai déjà affectionné plus particulièrement les soins que j'aurais pus apporté à mon corps, mais depuis ce jour-là, plus rien ne m'affecte. Je ressemble à Potter sur ce point là.. c'est pitoyable. Je dois faire un effort plus que conséquent pour me nourrir au moins une fois par jour. Au minimum une pomme ou un petit morceau de pain. Mais ma gorge est nouée, trop petite pour laisser passer quoi que ce soit. Et même si j'avais pus, mon estomac est beaucoup trop capricieux pour accepter d'héberger, ne serait-ce, qu'une infime partie de nourriture solide. L'eau ne me déshydrate plus, le soleil ne me réchauffe plus, mon corps rejette toute nourriture... Je crois que je suis en train de mourir...

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en contre fiche.

Non, c'est faux. A-vrai-dire, j'accueille la mort les bras ouverts et même que je lui ferais une place temporaire dans mon humble demeure jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide comment elle m'emmènerait avec elle. Je crois même que depuis que j'ai eu la lâcheté de poser ce geste, j'ai une certaine obsession maladive sur elle. Des illusions morbides, des cauchemars sordides, des pensées suicidaires. Oh, ne vous en faites pas ; je ne me morfonds pas. Je constate seulement. La vérité est ainsi ; cruelle et impassible à toutes émotions humainement possible.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en contre fiche.

Non c'est faux. J'ai le coeur à l'envers à chaque fois que j'y pense. Mais j'adorerais m'en foutre. Car si tout cela me laisserait impassible, c'est parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de raison à s'inquiéter, de mourir de remord. Remords. Un mot, une émotion, un sentiment que je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de ressentir. Si difficile à gérer, si délicate à manipulé. Cette putain de sensation qui me fout le système à l'envers. Qui m'empêche de dormir quasiment toutes les nuits, qui accapare la quasi totalité de mes pensées, qui s'amuse à m'arracher la moindre cohérence de mes actes.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en contre fiche.

Non c'est faux. J'ai, à chaque fois, une migraine effroyable qui me broie les pensées, qui fait pulsé ma tempe férocement. Se serait franchement mal honnête de dire que j'en suis indifférant. Car depuis que j'ai accepté les termes du contrat, ma vie à radicalement changer. A-vrai-dire, elle se résume qu'à cela. Et à accourir à chaque demande présente du Lord, bien entendu. Même si ce connard, j'ai que l'envie de l'avada kedavrer. De le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes douloureuses se noient dans la marre de son sang souillé par les innombrables- et trop nombreux- meurtre qu'il a commit. Jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre de fatigue. Car, tout mon mal être, qui présentement m'empêche de survivre, est causé par sa simple présence.

Et, je crois que vous avez saisis ; j'adorerais m'en contre ficher.

Mais puisque tous mes tourments sont dûs à cette infâme petite créature ténébreuse - Voldemort- je dois vous avouer que jamais au grand jamais je pourrai m'en foutre. Car, ma vie ne tourne que pour lui. Même avant que je naisse, ma vie était programmée pour que je le serve ; tel un esclave dévoué et invertébré.

Et toute cette mascarade ma forcée à rejoindre ce fou de Dumbledor. Oh ne soyez pas choqué, il est carrément taré ce vieux sénile. Personne de sensé préméditerais sa mort par son complice secret pour garder une minable couverture d'espion en place. Personne de sensé, donc forcément Dumbledor n'est pas dans le lot. Maintenant, à cause de ses putains d'idées incompréhensibles, je dois combattre mes pires démons. Les remords. Oh seigneur....

J'aimerais m'en contre ficher.

Mais je ne peux pas. Car j'ai tout de même tué la seule personne qui me tenait à coeur, la seule personne qui me faisait un tant soit peu confiance. J'ai assassiné l'équivalant de mon père, mon mentor. Avada kedavrer l'unique personne qui me tenait du bon coter. Car c'est beaucoup trop d'effort de souffrir en silence, sans confident, sans personne pour nous comprendre, en combattant des deux côtés. J'aurais dû abaisser ma baguette et la pointer sur Belatrix ou les autres mangemorts présents. J'aurais dû abdiquer, ne pas laisser couler l'injustice de la situation. J'aurais dû changer tout ça, j'aurais pu ! Comme je peux me détester maintenant.... En sachant que je n'avais pas une grande estime de moi-même avant toute cette histoire de fou, maintenant c'est le comble.

Et j'aimerais m'en foutre.

Car je n'aurais pas à supporter ses supplications, ma voix monotone murmurer l'ultime parole et de voir son corps se tendre brusquement et s'effondrer sur le sol de béton. Car je n'aurais pas à vomir mes tripes à chaque fois que je vois un regard trop bleu ou un soupçon d'intelligence dans le regard d'un homme. Tout me ramène à lui. Tout.

Et putain que j'aimerais m'en foutre.

Avada Kedavra et son corps tomba.

Avada kedavra et ma vie se termina.

Avada kedavra ; nos vies s'envolèrent.  
Trop haut pour êtres attrapées au vol.


End file.
